The 3 Little Box Weapons
by Awkakes
Summary: ONESHOT Nuts, Uri, and Jiro were finally kicked out of Mama Garyuus house. The 3 decided to go off and build homes for themselves, yet they get a little more then they bargained for...a hungry Tsuchinoko storm snake who wants to blow their house down...


Always: Ciaossu everyone!

Giotto: -hauntingly- I thought you were going the update the news crew Always...

Always: Hiiiiieee! But, this was tempting me for so long!

Alaude: Not an excuse...

Asari: You're just making this harder for yourself...

Knuckle: Whatever shall we do with you...

Always: Nothing...

Spades: Well then, apparently everyone we have to make this short. Always does not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

Lampo: All characters are the box weapon animals so don't be alarmed if they are talking...there wouldn't be a story if they could not talk...

G.: Now we got to slap Always since shes way past her bed time.

Always: Wait, WHAT!

* * *

Once upon a time, deep in the wonders of the future world were 3...4...little box weapons...

Orange, red and blue, each of their flames glimmered next to one another. The youngest one was orange the middle was blue and the eldest was red. Nuts, the sky, Jiro and Kojiro, the rain and Uri the storm.

These three little box weapons were finally old enough to move on with their lives from their home. Mama Kangaryuu made sure the three were going to live the rest of their lives safely away from Tsuchinoko, the fierce storm snake who eats other box animals.

"Remember you three," Garyuu warned, "Never talk to salesman/animals unless they have something you need (They'll probably cheat you out of your money if its something you don't need), make sure your houses are near each others, and be sure to find shelter when it reaches the hour of the dog."

"We will Mama Garyuu," the three chimed in.

"Okay," Garyuu smiled, "We wouldn't want another incident like Roll's would we, ryuu."

They glanced over at the purple cloud hedgehog who tensed under the pressure of being stared at. Roll silently decided to back away slowly as the gazes on it shifted back to each other. "Gyaa?"

Garyuu sighed at the young hedgehog, "Well then," she gave three bags to the trio. "Inside are things you would need to buy, purchase, or exchange things to build and complete your homes, spend it wisely, otherwise."

Her voice dragged out as she glanced over at Roll who was sulking in the corner and Gyuudon ramming its electric horns into trees.

"As I was saying, " Garyuu brought back her smile, "what is it that you three have to do?"

"Not talk to salesman/animals, nyaa," Uri mewed.

"Build a house to live in safely, wan." Jiro grinned.

"And to keep our houses within close distance to help one another, gao." Nuts roared softly.

"Good, ryuu, now you three get on your way."

So that's what the group of three (tweet) er...4 did. However on the way from Mama Garyuu's house the 3 (TWEET!) FOUR! came across two foxes trotting with a carriage carrying a heap of straw.

"Nyaa!" Uri exclaimed as she bounded towards the foxes, "May I buy this straw your carrying so I could build my house?"

"Of course," the first fox said.

"Take as much as you like, " the second one replied.

With that Uri payed the two foxes and went to a clearing to build her house.

After a few more minutes after Uri left, the three remaining box animals came across Mukurou carrying a bag full of sticks.

"Wan!" Jiro ran up to the snow white owl, "Yo Mukurou, by any chance are you willing to sell me those sticks so I can build up my house?"

Mukurou cocked his head to the side, "Hoo, are you sure? These are all left overs from my nest...but I guess I can give it too you."

With that Jiro and Kojiro paid Mukurou and got the bag of sticks with a few coins to spare. The two built their house and Nuts was now on the road alone.

"I guess its just me now, gao," Nuts looked to and fro. "I have to find something to build up my house soon...otherwise I would have long distanced myself from the others."

Nuts walked for an hour or more, it was starting to get dark as he ventured slightly deeper into the woods. The little lion club sighed as he sat down exhausted, pawing at the dirt on the ground.

"I would think that I'll have to go back to Mama Garyuu." he sighed.

Just as Nuts got up to start walking back from the dense forest, the ground started rumbling.

"GAWR!" Nuts fell back on to the floor in the most painful way possible.

As soon as the rumbling stopped a mole popped out of the ground next to the clumsy cub.

"Uhh, who are you?" Nuts looked at the storm mole.

"Ahh..." the mole started sniffing the air, "nothing beats mosca programming then fresh air...by a little of course."

"U-uhhh," Nuts stood up and walked closer to the strange creature, "can I help you?"

"Oh," the storm mole turned around to face Nuts, "Just killing time, its really boring underground you know. Probably because I already figured out all possible secret passageways I guess..."

"Oh..."

"So," the mole continued, "What is a young animal doing out here? Especially at this hour, I heard the snake starts his hunt around this time."

"Ga...gack! Really?" Nuts stammered tripping over his long tail with a thud, "I-I best need too go now then!"

"Not in the position your in right now," the mole laughed at Nuts who was still laying on the floor. "I think it'd be best you find shelter then anything."

"But I was kicked out of the house, Mama Garyuu wont let me come back in, I also don't want to end up like Roll or Gyuudon!"

"Hmm, so you were kicked out of the house too? Well then, I guess I could help you with housebuilding."

"Really!"

"Yup, but before we get into details, how about we come down to my home, we wouldn't want the Serpente to know about your home now do we."

"Ahh, thank you." Nuts got up and followed the mole down the dirt hole.

Soon after many sneezes and chills down the dark tunnels the two box animals finally reached a lighted Den that seemed to stretch on for maybe a quarter of a kilometer. Walking past, err, burrowing past the huge Mosca's and strange computers the Mole picked up some blueprints and a cup of green tea before seating Nuts at the table opposite from him.

"Lets see," the mole started, "I have many blueprints."

He took out a stack of rolled up posters, "With this we can make you a home, it might take some time though."

_elsewhere..._

Uri yawned as she sat with Jiro and Kojiro in their stick house. She had to admit, the sticks were so much like Jiro and Kojiro. Jiro being a dog who loved to play fetch and Kojiro, slowly building up her nest at the top of the house.

"Nyaa, whats taking Nuts so long to get his house." Uri stretched her legs and rested her head on the table. "Maybe he got lost on the way..."

"Nah, Nuts wouldn't get lost." Jiro sympathized. "Well, not that quickly that is."

"Maybe we should've gone with him, nyaa! You know how he gets when none of us are there!"

"True..."

"GAH! He's just like HIM, at least I have more care in others then _THAT_ though..."

"You mean _HIM_?" Jiro barked, "At least **HE** doesn't sympathize me like what _HE_ does to you, wan."

"Quiet, anyways, what should we do!" He might end up like Roll!"

"What is this about me?" a voice quietly chimed into the conversation.

"Oh Roll," Jiro looked towards the small hedgehog at the window, "Come in, its dangerous at night. I hear the Serpente di Tempesta comes out around this time."

"Its okay," Roll climbed up a little more to retain balance, "I was thinking of something earlier though."

"Hmm? What is it nyaa?"

"You know how HE always fights back?"

"Oh yeah, HE does that a lot, doesn't HE? It must be troublesome for you."

"Aha, not really, I was drunk one time and HE didn't seem too mind...I just freaked."

"Well then, what it is that you thought of?" Uri looked to the small cloud hedgehog.

"I just thought that maybe I would spike back when the time is right." Roll grinned, "I'll see you guys later."

"Hmm, I wonder what that was about..." Kojiro tweeted when she landed on Jiro's head. "Roll couldn't possibly be on the same topic of Tsuchinoko...could he?"

"Well see Koji, we'll see."

_back to before elsewhere..._

Nuts stared at the stack of posters as the two finally found a plan that worked for Nuts. All the others were a little too difficult for the lion seeing as some materials called for a plasma screen TV and double plated capacity with more then 200,000 fiamma volta density. In any case, they decided to settle with the fiamma volts since they had no where in the world to find a plasma screen.

"Its amazing you came up with all these ideas...you have that much time?" Nuts stared at the blueprints going over with what he needed to build the efficient shelter. The blueprints were still a little complicated, and Nuts still couldn't get the necessary information that the storm mole was rambling about.

"Well," the mole scratched his head, "Me and my friend have all these ideas that keep floating around in our heads. So we design alot of things like this house...Is it still not simplified enough?"

"Oh, no-no, its fine, really, it is. But what is this whole fiamma plasma flame TV I should know about?"

"Oh, eheh, sorry, that's where me and my friend got carried away. In any case, do you like the house? In simplest terms, I'd say the house is...uh...simple way saying...simple way of saying...uhh, snake proof?"

"That's good enough for me." Nuts downed his cup of green tea and mochi before going to the exit. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem."

"Okay...well then, Ciao!" Nuts gave the storm mole a smile before departing back to the surface. "Time to get building."

After about a week or two of building and sleeping in a tree during the project, Nuts finally finished building his home. Sure he had a bandage here and a bruise there, but nonetheless he was proud of himself as he gazed upon his home.

"Now then, time to get some rest." Nuts yawned. 'Note to Self' never pull all nighters even if the snake isn't in the area. With that the lion stumbled into his home and fell fast asleep on his new bed.

After a few months of living in their respected homes the 4 box animals each learned about the others whereabouts and shortcuts to each others houses without any fear of the snake. But the good times do have to end at one point, right?

The Serpente di Tempesta, Tsuchinoko's stomach rumbled once more as he hissed at the floor. He hasn't had any decent flames in awhile and he noticed that if he isn't going to eat anything soon, his body will for sure give up on him at this rate.

"Damn _**HIM**_ and _**HISSSS**_ sssself proclaimed sssself." Tsuchinoko muttered to himself as he slithered across the floor. He heard a small squeak come from the trees and quickly dismissed the thought of chasing after whatever it was when he looked up to find nothing. Lowering his head back to the ground he noticed a small house in the clearing made of straw.

Closing in on the yellowish brown house he noticed a small leopard staring up at the sky. Almost intently as if it was examining something that would fly out at it.

Di Tempesta wiggled closure to catch sight of the red flames coming from the leopard cubs ear before smirking. Uri turned her head and caught site of the snake and jumped up before screeching, "GAH! ITS YOU, YOU DAMN SNAKE!" and pounced on the snakes head before tumbling back into her home.

"SSSSSHITTAKE MUSSSSHROOM!" Tsuchinoko hissed as he rubbed his head where Uri pounced him on the head. "I ssssshould try a different approach on thissss one then."

The snake then trampled off (If snakes could trample) hissing about a plan to get inside the house to gobble up the feline. He got his disguise went back to the house and knocked on the door while adjusting any thing that seemed out of place.

"Hello?" Uri asked from the niche in her door.

"Hello there! I'm a traveling salessssman-ahhh I mean animal!" the snack placed his false facade. "Would you like to buy ssssomething misssss?"

"You're probably just tricking me."

The snakes smile froze up, but nonetheless continued, "I-I'm ssssure thisss UFO kit would interessst sssomeone like you."

Uri's ears perked up at the word abbreviations meaning, 'Unidentified Flying Object'

"Lets see, what did Mama Garyuu say about talking to strangers who have things you need..." Uri contemplated.

_"Never talk to salesman/animals unless they have something you need (They'll probably cheat you out of your money if its something you don't need)."_

"I'm all fours then!"

Uri slammed the door open to the salesman. "GIVE ME THE BOX!" She glanced up and down at the seller and noticed the scratch on his head. 'When did this guy get scratched by a feline, nonetheless have a snake like accent-a wait, HOLY SHITT P.! ITS TSUCHINOKO!' her thoughts cut off as she slammed the door on the snakes face._  
_

Tsuchinoko was now even more pissed that he got discovered, impatient, he banged on the door hoping the hinges would loose. But the leopard held the door closed the best she could.

"Little Box, Little Box, let me come in!" the storm snake hissed.

"Hell no-! Not by the flames on my two little ears!" Uri hissed back.

"Then I'll heave, and I'll breathe, and I'll blow your housssse down!"

With that the snake heaved, and he breathed, and he blew out the storm flames causing the house of straw to fall down. He was angered when he saw the small leopard bound off in the distance.

"Damn degeneration factor." Uri hissed under her breath as she ran towards Jiro and Kojiro's house.

"Jiro! Kojiro! Open the door, nyaa!"

"Huh, whats wrong, wan?" Jiro rubbed his eyes as he slowly opened the door. "Nngh, its so early too..."

"One, its 8, and two, the Serpente di Tempesta destroyed my house (or had is disintegrate), and I have no where to go..." her ears dropped.

"Wan? Why didn't you tell me this sooner," Jiro answered as soon as Uri finished telling her story. "No wonder why Mama Garyuu told us not to talk to strangers...much..."

"Nyaa, I was just as surprised as you are. The snake somehow knew I liked UFO's!"

"Well, now we know, not to attack snakes on the head and then answer the door to traveling animals. Unless they have something we want to buy."

Uri whacked her head multiple times against the table, "You're missing the point nyaa..."

"Well, now that this problem is over with, shall we start breakfast?" Kojiro tweeted.

Now the snake was not happy when he saw the leopardess bound off somewhere, and he was very upset that his chance at a meal disappeared. He then slithered up the path he saw the cat run towards and saw a house made of sticks not to far off.

'Hmm, maybe I can pick off where I left off and devour thossee animalsss in that ssstick houssse.' the snake thought as he wiggled his way up to the door. Rapping on the door he quickly bounded off into the bushes, blending in with it and its shadows.

"Wan?" Jiro cautiously opened the door. Hoping to catch the snake with a frying pan he saw that no one was there.

However, just as we was about to open the door fully he noticed the small tip of storm flames and scales emitting from the bushes not to far off. Thinking quickly he grabbed the nearest thing. That being the frying pan and threw it into the bushes where a loud thump was heard. A loud hiss echoed off and Jiro quickly ran back into the house and slammed the door shut before turning to Uri and Kojiro laughing.

The snake rubbed his head, 'Damn dog jusssst had to have the bessst aim in the world.' he thought to himself as he ran his tail over the scratch marks Uri gave him earlier. He was even more angry, so he couldn't help it when he just slithered up to the door without thinking up a plan.

"Little box, little box, let me come in!" he hissed angrily, rapping at the door.

"No thank you good sir, or I risk the flames on my two little ears." Jiro laughed even more at his clever comeback.

"Then I'll heave and I'll breathe, and I'll blow your housse down." Tsuchinoko hissed back insulted at the laughter.

So the snake heaved and he breathed, and down came the house of sticks.

"Looks like Mukurou was right!" Jiro laughed even more as the 3 animals ran, "It really was just a pile of leftovers!"

"Just keep running," Uri hissed from behind, "Lets just go find where Nuts is."

So the two continued to run from the giant snake until they finally ran up to Nuts home. They both banged on the door, "Nuts! Nuts!"

"Nygaaoo?" Nuts answered the door hesitantly, "What brings you two here?"

"The snake destroyed both of our houses with his storm flames nyaa," Uri started.

"We don't know if he's following us though." Jiro added.

"Gao! Good thing you guys didn't get eaten!"

"Ahaha! Yup, good thing I spotted the flames on his back when he was hiding in the bushes earlier, we would've been dead."

"You're such an idiot..." Uri muttered under her breath.

They all were now inside the house preparing for lunch. Seeing as 2/3 of them didn't eat breakfast due to the snake incident, they were doing it as fast as they could.

Meanwhile the snake was really, really, REALLY angry. Not only has his prey got away a second time, but he is now depleting in strength. Trying to track down the scent of the animals that got away, he immediately picked up another scent up in the trees again. He was too tired to climb up and find out what was following him the whole time so he just decided to ignore it and move on to the house he saw off in the distance.

"Gyuuu..."

Tsuchinoko finally made it up to the house, impatient, hungry, and rash. Being those three he slithered closure and more noticeably close to the front door.

Uri caught sight of him outside and ran back to the others. Nuts was putting up a kettle to boil the soup and Jiro was fetching the water.

"Nuts! Jiro!" Uri ran up to both who looked back at the cat in surprise. "The snake is outside the house!"

"HAH! He's here already?" Nuts asked.

"I don't see him wan." Jiro replied.

"Really nyaa? I could've sworn I saw him." Uri pursued.

"Maybe your just stressed." Nuts compromised. "Anyways, lets make sure that the doors are locked."

"What? Unlock the doors?" Jiro gave a confused look.

"Whats wrong with you!" Uri screeched at the Akita Inu.

"For one thing, I'm starving." Jiro whimpered, "I'm a growing puppy..."

"The food would be ready in a couple more minutes." Nuts called from the steaming pot of soup. He got up and picked up a basket of bread and berries before sitting at the table.

"Little box, little box, let me come in." Tsuchinoko hissed from the door.

"Really? The foods almost done!" Jiro wagged his tail as he ran up to sit next to Nuts at the table.

"Nyaa, you're so impatient canine." Uri muttered as she sat next to Kojiro who was happily pecking away at the bread.

"Little box, little box, let me come in." Tsuchinoko hissed again more menacing.

Nuts went up to the pot and dipped his paw in tasting the soup, "Hmm...it seems like its missing something gao...not sure what though..."

"Did you add salt and pepper?" Uri asked, snake completely forgotten.

"Umm...not sure...I think we did...Jiro, do you have the recipe?"

"Nope, all made from memory wan, Mama Garyuu extremely banged it into my head." Jiro pawed at his head for effect.

"Then whats missing nyaa, I swear it better not be-"

"WILL YOU GUYSSS JUSST OPEN THE DOOR!" Tsuchinoko had steam coming from his 'ears.'

"Sorry, we were trying to cook by the flames on our two little ears." Nuts called back.

Di Tempesta was as red as a chili pepper.

"With all ssserioussnesss, really?" he mumbled before he regained his composure. "Then I'll heave, and I'll breathe and I'll blow your house down!"

So the snake heaved and he breathed, but, the house would not fall or degenerate.

Gathering his breathe up again he heaved and he breathed, and he heaved and he grieved. Yet the house would not fall to his storm flames.

Cursing once more he heaved and heaved and heaved. He breathed, and breathed, and breathed yet the house remained still. Trying to think of another plan he noticed the chimney on the roof (But obviously not the smoke, he's blind for Roll's sake).

"Of course," he mentally slapped himself. He slithered up the storm drain and through the back laughing maliciously, "They think that they can keep me from entering, well that's where their wrong."

Little did he know, a small "Kuchuu," was heard a little behind him.

The serpent continued to slither and eventually reached the roof. Slowly approaching the chimney he looked down cautiously before dropping in. As Tsuchinoko was falling through, he felt a burst of hot air, which reminded him of a bad pun he read when he was younger. Something that involved a pot, 3 animals, and a predator. Snapping back to reality noting what might happen to him, he attempted to cling to the narrow walls and hoist himself up before going anytime sooner.

The little hedgehog looked at the snake down from the chimney tops before resorting to operation "3 Little Pigs." Jumping down Roll landed on Tsuchinoko whose elastic body bounced Roll back up out of the chimney, whilst Tsuchinoko fell into the pot of boiling soup. Looking down, Roll noticed he was about to fall back down the chimney into the pot until coincidentally when the snake fell in unnoticed, Uri placed the cover over the pot so Jiro wouldn't eat anything yet.

"Gyaa, that was a close one." Roll sweated as he landed on the cover in front of Nuts, Uri, Jiro and Kojiro.

"Roll?" Nuts looked at the hedgehog strangely, "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe Roll was dropped down the chimney...are you being bullied again nyaa?"

Jiro slowly made his way to the kettle of soup before slipping another taste.

"No, its okay." Roll replied, "I just was dropping in to see how you guys are doing."

"Hey!" Jiro yelled over to Uri and Nuts, "Did you guys add anything to the soup?"

"Not that I know of..." Nuts replied confused.

"NYAA! You're not suppose to eat it yet until we set it on the table for everyone!" Uri yelled at the Akita.

"Why? Does it taste different?" Nuts asked trying to calm the leopard down.

"I don't know," Jiro replied, "But one things for sure, we should invite Mama Garyuu and everyone else to eat too. It tastes like chicken!"

* * *

**Caption References:**

"GAO" = Tsuna

"_GAO_" = Gokudera

"**GAO**" = Yamamoto

"GAO" = Hibari

"_**GAO**_" = Baishana

* * *

Always: I can't believe I wrote that...pfft...

Alaude: I thought we told her to go to bed...

Giotto: Oh well, not our fault if she gets sick

Always: I am sick! 8D -cough cough-

Lampo: Oh dear...

Knuckle: Well then, I guess we'll have to use force -brings out fists-

Spades: Please rate and review...or the other way around...this might get a little augly

Always: HEY! No spoilers for that fanfiction!

G.: You're making another one?

Always: Maybe...

Asari: Well everyone...Goodbye -forcibly makes Always wave goodbye-

Everyone else: Ciao Ciao

Always: I should've never invited you all!

Giotto: Now you realize it?


End file.
